In These Sheets
by asdfghjklove
Summary: Hiroki and Nowaki spend some time in the sheets - PWP, MA.


**In case you are wondering, this is PWP (I wanted to get down and dirty, no need for the dinner, let's get straight to dessert)**

**My life was missing some Hiroki and Nowaki action, so I decided to write some myself. Rated MA (Don't report, I want to keep my account).**

**So here is some Egoist lemon, smut pie :) **

**I hope you like it.  
**

**Thank you.**

**asdfghjklove**

**P.S – I suck with titles.**

* * *

In These Sheets

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki moaned his physical state in heightened bliss.

He was sat at the edge of their double bed stark naked, his warm skin pressed against the cool bed linen, with a beautiful, half clothed brunet man kneeling before him.

His silky mouth encircled on the raven haired man's erection; his senses were being over whelmed and his mind getting emptied at the warm and wet heaven that was his Hiro-san's mouth. An expert tongue travelled up and down the doctors' shaft paying special consideration to the sensitive skin at the tip, and a hand was ever so capably massaging his balls.

Nowaki groaned when he felt Hiroki's hand grab his length and started pumping it vigorously. Nowaki was finding himself almost breathless, he was close. He hadn't experience this sensation in weeks, and this oral contact was sending his body into a frenzy.

"Hiro-san, I'm close -" he whined.

Hiroki murmured with his mouth full and sucked for all he was worth; trying to pleasure his lover. He traced his fingers over the doctor's inner thighs, causing a slight squirm, then gripped tightly and bobbed his head enthusiastically.

The professor cast a glance up at him, his light brown orbs shaded by his long lashes. His eyes locked on the younger man who was finding himself being stirred in completely new ways.

A thin layer of sweat covered his body, his Adam's apple bobbing with every intake of breath and swallowing of salvia, and the structure of his jaw getting more and more profound with every roll and nod of the head.

Nowaki could barely stand it he was going to -

"Hiro-san - Unngghh…" Nowaki groaned, as spurts of essence erupted from his man-hood, and down the back of Hiro-san's throat. He grunted in pleasure as he watched him swallow every last drop. He laid back on their bed heavily panting in the epitome of his afterglow, the rugged rise and fall of his stomach, and the softening of his member. He shut his eyes momentarily marvelling at the creation that was his Hiro-san.

He felt the bed sink next to him, as the weight of a second person was added to the mattress' springs. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his Hiro-san lie down on his back, an exact copy of his pose, except he had his boxer shorts on that sported a rather evident erection.

"Oh, Hiro-san, that was amazing." He breathed, as he rolled on his side to awkwardly hold his lover in his arms. "You are amazing."

"Whatever you say, Nowaki." He grunted in response, only half listening to what was being said. However Nowaki felt his older lover warm to his touch, and was soon snuggled at his side, his back resting on his chest.

With this time of silent contemplation between both men, the younger let his hands wander aimlessly over his lover's body.

He started at the ear lobe, flicking it slightly; he then followed the path from the pressure point behind the ear, down the jawline to his chin. He then made his way down the professor's neck, gliding over his Adam's apple, down the slight ditch before the collar bones, then down his lean chest, diverting to encircle one of his rose bud nipples.

"Nowaki." The brunet gasped the shock in his voice apparent.

Nowaki just hummed in response as he continued his journey, over the lean stomach, and down to waist band of his boxer shorts. He toyed with this aimlessly for a few seconds, wanting to provoke a reaction out of his irritable lover.

He got what he wanted when he heard a throaty purr escape the elder's lips.

He let his hand wander over the thin cotton that was Hiroki's boxer shorts, and he soon encountered the gift that was waiting there. Following his previous task he allowed one finger to delicately wander over the man's erection, causing a slight twitch in the hips.

"Ungh…" The brunet hummed again.

Nowaki was enjoying tonight, and he wanted to thank his Hiro-san for the wonderful blowjob he had received, so he slowly placed his hand on top of his erection and began to fondle it gently.

Hiroki felt one of the giants hands take hold of his hard on through his underwear, and began to stroke it. He was already pent up from watching Nowaki in his time of bliss, from the works of his mouth, and the skill of his tongue. He wanted him urgently; his body was feeling ever so lonely. The continuous motion of Nowaki's large hands was sending Hiroki closer, and closer to the edge.

"Nowaki… please." He moaned.

Nowaki grinned at his lover plea, and knelt above the squirming man removing his hands from his body. The brunet's eyes shot open in protest at the loss of contact, and were then startled to see the younger knelt above him, in all his naked glory, like a tribal warrior in the sun.

He exhaled.

In response to his lovers' actions, Nowaki hooked his hands over the hem of Hiroki's boxer shorts and began slowly sliding them down his lean legs, never breaking contact. He was going to tease his Hiro-san for all he was worth, until he will be practically begging for it.

"Oh my…" The professor gulped, as he felt his underwear lose contact with his skin.

Nowaki leant down and consumed Hiroki's unsuspecting lips to which the horny professor found himself relax into and being carried away by sensation of his lover's oral explorations, and he found himself warming under the man's control.

Lost in the moment Hiroki reached up and entwined his fingers in the raven mass that was his hair, pulling him down deeper, wanting more of his Nowaki filling his mind, his body, and his soul. He wanted him so much, too much.

Nowaki released gasping for air, pleased with his lover's sudden eagerness, and he was going to take full advantage of it.

Passion filled cinnamon eyes, stared back up at him. This was too much for Nowaki; he leant down once more and caressed the man on the lips, and began leaving a trail a heated kisses down his lovers aroused body.

With nothing left covering him, the throbbing erection that the professor was sporting was highly apparent, already leaking at the tip.

But Nowaki being the tease he is ignored this and carried on his trail of feverish kisses down the side of his pelvis and the inner of his thighs. Hiroki melted to the touch of his lover. He mouth was so close, yet so far. His toes curled and back arched, to the increasing state of arousal he was finding himself in.

He needed Nowaki even more.

Hiroki's horny side was out ruling his usual rational side; he could feel himself slipping away even more to the slightest touch of Nowaki's flesh. "Nowaki, please," He begged.

"You want me Hiro-san?" He chided, his breath tickling his neither regions.

"Yes." He moaned in response, far too quickly for his liking.

"Where do want me?" Nowaki whispered, the arousal layering his voice.

"Ung… you know…" Hiroki exhaled, Nowaki raised an eyebrow in response. Hiroki groaned. "All over, I want you all over me..."

That was all the direction he needed, as he pushed in for a dominating kiss, invading his mouth with the velvet heat of his tongue.

He let his right hand wander down, and grasp the leaking length in his hands and began to gently stroking it. This caused a startled grumble to escape the professor's mouth ending their oral explorations.

"Is that what you want Hiro-san?" Nowaki teased.

"Oh yes! More... unghhh!" Hiroki melted.

To aroused to ask more questions he leant down and captured the leaking organ in his mouth, and began pleasuring his little lover. He carefully sucked on the end for a while then teasingly rolled his tongue, making him want it more, making his Hiro-san wish for all of his mouth.

Hiroki was almost reduced helpless, his steel facade, broken with the simple contact from Nowaki, and the electric charge of each tender touch, all of these had already brought the older man, closer to the edge, and he had barely even touched him yet.

Nowaki was pleasuring for all he was worth, slowly devouring Hiroki for all he was able. With each stroke and bob of the tongue, the more vocal his lover got. He could tell he was close, he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Wanting to taste more of his lover, he began pleasuring more and more. Nowaki gently placed one hand under the professor's sack and begin applying pressure to that place just below his ass.

Knowing his lover so well, he knew this would cause a reaction, and it is then Hiroki experiences the full force that is the Doctor's mouth can give, sucking harder and harder, faster and faster, tongue swirling.

That was all he could take.

Hiroki finally let go and came, full force, spraying down his throat, filling his mouth with his hot juices, and evidence of his love. Nowaki kept his lips around the brunet as he gave it all to him. He swallowed it all, only the slightest bit escaping the raven haired lips as he gently pulled away from his little lover.

Hiroki just lay there panting; his body in too much shock to comprehend any rational speaking, and thought. What had just happened?

"Fuck." He breathed.

"What was that Hiro-san? I didn't hear." Nowaki spoke softly as repositioned himself next to his astounded lover, sitting rather than lying down.

"I am a man of many words, but now… but now I am speechless." He replied his voice steadying.

Nowaki looked down to the brunet's dazed face, one of many expressions he found so adorably cute. His hand moved down and lovingly caressed his lover's unsuspecting face, causing two russet orbs to look startlingly up at him. A contented smile formed on his face, as he took in the beautiful sight before him.

"What are you staring at?" Hiroki barked, blushing, not used to Nowaki's eyes staring so openly at his naked body.

"Somebody who is amazing; and very ~ cu… handsome." He replied, the words rolling off his tongue.

"Idiot." He retorted as he playfully tapped him on the arm and sat up, "You are such a sap."

"A sap that doesn't lie," Nowaki smiled unfased as he leant in this time for another kiss, catching his smaller lover off guard pushing him back down on the bed. "Ready to go again Hiro-san?"

"Give me fifteen minutes, and I'm all yours." He growled back before wrapping his arms around Nowaki and lowering him closer to his body, capturing their lips together.

* * *

**AN: hum… what to put here.**

**If you liked, you can tell me, if you didn't you can tell me… but you can tell me.**

**If you were expecting full man sex then I am sorry, but I found writing this so tricky, who is where, where they sitting, where they are looking, what their hands are doing etc, but I enjoyed it none-the-less, and I hope you did to. **

**Constructive criticism is welcome, along with all thoughts and comments :)**

**Thank you for reading,**

**asdfghjklove**

P.S - check out my tumblr where I also post my fictions.

asdfghjklove-fanfiction . tumblr . com  



End file.
